


Indiscretion

by Calicia (Merinnan)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merinnan/pseuds/Calicia
Summary: Set during the episode 'Indiscretion', Dukat is looking at some old pictures.





	Indiscretion

Sitting behind his desk, Dukat watched the computer screen flicker to life. He entered a series of decryption codes, working his way through the maze of  
security to the image that he kept hidden from everyone.  
  
He looked at the picture that appeared with a mixture of longing and sadness, reaching out to touch it gently. A pretty Bajoran woman smiled back at him, in  
her lap she held a young half-caste girl.  
  
Tora Naprem and Tora Ziyal. His mistress and their daughter – two people who meant everything to him. The picture had been taken when Ziyal was seven, seven years before he had sent them away to safety because he could see that the Occupation was ending. Seven years before their ship disappeared and he lost them forever.  
  
The commlink interrupted his reverie. He listened, appearing disinterested, but as soon as the link was terminated he contacted Central Command. Standing to leave, he took a long look at the picture, and spoke two words to it.  
  
"I'm coming." 


End file.
